<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cipher by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037167">The Cipher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cipherverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Backstory, M/M, Nothing Happens Until Ben Turns Eighteen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic References, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics) Compliant, Young Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the reason Ben was sent to the Academy as a boy was his Exile-like ability to form multiple Force Bonds...including with Poe Dameron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cipherverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Darkpilot Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cipher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: This was semi-inspired by a bit in TROKR that implied that Ben had multiple Force Bonds with people (Leia senses his fall to the Dark Side, for example). I thought I'd take that to its logical conclusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Multiple Force Bonds?” Leia stared at Luke, feeling in that moment like her galaxy had been pushed out of balance. Just out of balance, because she had heard of things such as this, in the case of her reading about the Jedi Exile, Arawn Sinn. </p><p>Leia had wondered how Jedi Masters could treat a woman so callously. How they could be afraid of her. All over something they couldn’t understand. And if Ben had that aspect of him (should she call it a problem? A gift?), what would happen to him? </p><p>She could imagine it. A Jedi Council, planning on stripping Ben of the Force for things they could barely even hope to understand. For his own good. They’d justified it as for <em>her</em> own good, hadn’t they? </p><p>Luke nodded. “It may be why I need to train him, Leia. Ben’s powerful and has an amazing gift, but he needs to use it wisely.”</p><p>”You think he won’t?” Leia said. </p><p>“I’m sure he will. He just needs...additional help.”</p><p>***</p><p>Ben heard about it later, from Leia. Only ten, and feeling that he had to be sent away from Poe. At the age of ten, he had multiple bonds. With the Voice, a strange, shadowy figure that could be kind and cruel depending on his wont, with Mom, and with Poe. Mr. Dameron had said it was a result of growing up with the Force tree. Maybe there was something more to it. Maybe. But it didn’t matter. Ben liked Poe. He was cheerful and nice and bright, and there was something about him that managed to keep the worst of Ben’s worries at bay.</p><p>”It’s for the best,” Leia said, making that strange noise grown-ups made when they were trying not to cry. “You have a tremendous gift, Ben. And I don’t think you should...well, misuse it.”</p><p>Ben frowned. “How would I?”</p><p>”Some people get scared of what they don’t understand.”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>Mom paused. It seemed to be a question she couldn’t easily answer. It scared Ben, realizing that she didn’t have all the answers. </p><p>“Ben,” she said, “No matter what happens, I love you. I love you so much. No matter where you go or what they call you, you will always be my son.”</p><p>She was scared. Her voice shaking, about to break. Scared for him, as she’d always been. </p><p>Ben didn’t want her to be scared. He wanted her to be happy. </p><p>***</p><p>”I don’t want to go.”</p><p>Even talking with Poe about it was a source of refuge. After all, Poe was three years older, a teenager (lucky, Ben thought), but he understood. He understood all too well. </p><p>“I know,” Poe said softly. “Look on the bright side; I mean, you get to train with Master Skywalker. That’s great, right?”</p><p>”I know. I just...Mom’s scared for me. Just because of the Bonds.” Ben sighed. “Do you think I’m scary?”</p><p>”No. Never,” Poe said. “You’re a good, kind person. A good kid. And what you’ve got won’t change a thing.”</p><p>”You think so?”</p><p>”I know it, Ben. See? You’re like my little brother.”</p><p>”And you’re my best friend.” Ben said. </p><p>Poe smiled. Ben liked that smile, the way that even his eyes seemed to be smiling. “You’ll be okay,” Poe said. “I promise.”</p><p>He ruffled Ben’s hair. Ben crinkled his nose, playfully, but he was glad for the gesture, at least in that moment. </p><p>***</p><p>Landing on Adani, where Uncle Luke set up his Jedi Academy, Ben knew he had to be strong. He had to be calm, as calm as a ten year old could possibly be. In truth, he was scared. More than scared. He could feel Poe across the  Bond they shared, at least, and his warmth. The orange flare of encouragement in Ben’s mind. </p><p>Like his older brother. That fit, though Ben didn’t know if it entirely fit. After all, he looked up to Poe, but there was also a certain worship for Poe. Poe was pretty; he was curly-haired and bright, and Ben felt awkward next to him if he was to be perfectly honest with himself. Skinny, big ears, big nose...</p><p>”You’re adorable the way you are,” Dad said, but Ben wasn’t sure he believed it. </p><p>Mom dropped Ben off. Then, “You’ll do wonderfully,” she said. “I love you, Ben. I have faith in you, always.”</p><p>Ben didn’t want to go. Then again, Mom used to be a Jedi, and she had to be right. Right?</p><p>She hugged him, and Ben breathed in her Chandrila scent, felt the pure flare of white faith and love in his mind. He had to keep that in mind, at least. Had to.</p><p>Then Mom broke away and headed back to the ship, and Ben was left alone.</p><p>Well, not entirely alone. He could still feel her in his head, her love for him.</p><p>***</p><p>Luke was the one to lead him inside. To show him around the Academy. Empty now, but with the promise of more to come. There was something about the gleam in Uncle Luke’s eyes, the idealistic hope, that made Ben want, more than anything, to believe him.</p><p>”Just think of it this way, Ben,” Uncle Luke said. “You’ll have new friends.”</p><p>Maybe he would, Ben thought. But they wouldn’t begin to supplant Poe in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>